Platinum Choices
This page contains the choices in Platinum and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 2 *Brunette Braid *Blonde Bangs *Black Top Bun *Black Waves Choice 3 *I'm ready! *I need to fix my look first. Choice 4 *Take it. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Cadence" Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your last name? Default is "Dorian" Choice 7 *Step up to the mic. Choice 8 *Choose this look! (Male Avery) *Choose this look! (Female Avery) Chapter One: Stars In Your Eyes Choices Choice 1 *Thank them for their support. ( ) *Pitch my PlayMe channel. ( ) *Yell at them! ( ) Choice 2 *You've always been there for me. (No effect) *But you're the only one who gives a crap. (No effect) Choice 3 *Log in to PlayMe. (+12 Fans!) +1 Fans! Choice 4 *Wow, someone liked it! (+1 Fan!) *Who cares? (No effect) Choice 5 *Right. (No effect) *A jackass. (No effect) Choice 6 *Duck! (No effect) *Knock it over! (No effect) Choice 7 *Dance to the music! (No effect) *Belt out the high note! (No effect) Choice 8 *I'm your biggest fan! (No effect) *Will you marry me? (No effect) Choice 9 *Losing my flippin' mind! (No effect) *Trying to play it cool. (No effect) Choice 10 *Chase after it! (No effect) Choice 11 *I've finished up all my tasks. (No effect) *My grandma is in the hospital! (No effect) Choice 12 *Quit and go to the show! (�� 12) *Stay and hand out coupons. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Go big! (No effect) *Go home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Sing along. (No effect) *Try to get up front. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Dance with Shane! (No effect) *Dance by myself! (No effect) Choice 13 *Thank you, Shane. (No effect) *Did you practice that pep talk in the mirror? (No effect) Choice 14 *Being your biggest fan. (No effect) *The smoothie shop. (No effect) *Being at your show. (No effect) The third option only appears if you've bought the diamond scene. Choice 15 *Love your music. (No effect) *Thought it'd get me fans. (No effect) *Wanted to impress you. (No effect) Choice 16 *Play with the divider. (No effect) *Use the massage function on the seats. (No effect) *Pump up the music. (No effect) Choice 17 *I'd love to! (�� 18) (+4 Fans!) *I'm sorry, I can't. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Milk bottle toss? (No effect) *Strength hammer? (No effect) *Whack-A-Mole? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *A toy dragon. (+11 Fans!) Diamond Choice 3 *Biggest inspiration. (No effect) *Celebrity crush. (No effect) " ", +5 Fans!, +14 Fans!, and +19 Fans! +9 Fans!, +28 Fans!, and +39 Fans! if you've bought the diamond scene. Chapter Two: Headlines Choices Choice 1 *Talented. (No effect) *Famous. (No effect) *Hot. (No effect) Choice 2 *The Contestant (�� 25) *No thanks (No effect) Choice 3 *Get absolutely crushed. (No effect) *Kick everyone's ass. (No effect) *Do my best. (No effect) Choice 4 *Make some friends. (No effect) *Scope out the competition. (No effect) +9 Fans! if you bought the premium outfit. Choice 5 *So grateful you invited me. (No effect) *Better now that you're here. (No effect) Choice 6 *Peppy. (No effect) *Annoying. (No effect) Choice 7 *Another contestant. You did great! (No effect) *A producer on the show. (No effect) *Your worst nightmare. (No effect) Choice 8 *Choose this look! (Female Raleigh) *Choose this look! (Male Raleigh) Choice 9 *Good. (No effect) *I don't want to be seen that way. (No effect) *Do you find me threatening? (No effect) Choice 10 *Harsh! (No effect) *Impressive! (No effect) Choice 11 *So cool! (No effect) *Messed up! (No effect) Choice 12 *It's good that you're giving back. (No effect) *Your image is fine as is... (No effect) Choice 13 *This thing costs more than my life! (No effect) Choice 14 *Take Raleigh's guitar. (�� 20) *Stick with your old one. (No effect) +5 Fans! if you bought the premium outfit. Choice 15 *Strum! (No effect) Choice 16 *Play! (No effect) Choice 17 *Keep going... (No effect) Choice 18 *Almost there! (No effect) +8 Fans! if you did not take Raleigh's guitar(?) +12 Fans! if you did take Raleigh's guitar Choice 19 *Good for her. (No effect) *But she's a complete fraud! (No effect) +43 Fans! Choice 20 *Graciously accept. (No effect) *Victory dance! (No effect) *Taunt Jaylen. (No effect) Chapter Three: Lift Me Up Choices Choice 1 * What matters is that you try. (No effect) * You do have what it takes. (No effect) Choice 2 * A hip bump. (No effect) * A golf swing. (No effect) * Typing on a keyboard. (No effect) +5 Fans! Choice 3 * So fun! (+5 Fans!) * Kind of intense! (No effect) Choice 4 * Collab. (No effect) * Beef. (No effect) * Date. (No effect) Choice 5 * Jump off the stage! (+3 Fans!) * Sing louder! (No effect) Choice 6 * I'm just getting over a cold. (No effect) * I'm realizing how out of my league I am. (No effect) Choice 7 * Talented enough. (No effect) * Good-looking enough. (No effect) * Lucky enough. (No effect) Choice 8 * You think I'm going to win? (No effect) * We're finally becoming friends? (No effect) Choice 9 * Having a story makes sense. (No effect) * But I don't want to be fake. (No effect) Choice 10 * I bring joy to people! (No effect) * I'm still figuring it out! (No effect) Choice 11 * Get Fiona's help with your narrative! (��15) * Try to make it on your own. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Cheese! Diamond Choice 2 *Enough work, let's have some fun! (No effect) *I wanted to thank the crew! (No effect) *I wanted everyone to become friends! (No effect) +20 Fans Diamond Choice 3 *You're lying! I know you're upset. (No effect) *I'm glad we get to celebrate together! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I'm here to win. (No effect) *What game? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I'll go first! (+3 Fans!, +24 Fans!) *You go first! (+20 Fans!) Diamond Choice 6 *Dance together? (+15 Fans!) *Dance battle? (+5 Fans!) Choice 12 * Won't let you down. (No effect) * Don't know why you care. (No effect) Choice 13 * Do what I love. (No effect) * Be loved. (No effect) Choice 14 * Go with Avery to regain confidence for the finals! (��20) * Call it a night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Yeah, I miss it. (No effect) *I couldn't wait to get out of here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Destiny. (No effect) *Being out in nature. (No effect) *Wanting more. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Pick it up! Chapter Four: On Fire Choices Choice 1 * Still, I was born for this. (No effect) * Is it too late to back out? (No effect) Choice 2 * You're being rude AF! (No effect) * Never mind. I'll hold still. (No effect) Choice 3 * We're in this together. (No effect) * You're riding my coattails. (No effect, but she likes this answer better) Choice 4 * One In A Million (��25) * No thanks (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Okay, you win this time, Zadie. (No effect) *Good thing I pull your outfit off. (No effect) Choice 5 * Learn vocal techniques with Raleigh! (��15) * Head back. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *The big bumblebee bumbles backwards. (No effect) *The big black-backed bumblebee... (No effect) ⬅ Correct *The Bumble beetle bubbles... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Amazing. (No effect) *Exhausting. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *You're ungrateful. (No effect) *You need someone to keep you grounded. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Flirting with me? (No effect) *Trying to psych me out? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Kiss him/her. (No effect) *Pull back. (No effect) +50 Fans! if you took Fiona's advice last chapter. Choice 6 * You lying, cheating snake! (No effect) * This has to be the work of the studio execs, right? (No effect) Choice 7 * This is so unfair! (No effect) * How do I fix this? (No effect) Choice 8 * Call Shane! (No effect) Choice 9 * Sing your own, original song. (��20) * Sing the same song as Jaylen. (No effect) Choice 10 *Raleigh's Guitar. (No effect) *1973 Larkin L28. (No effect) *Your Trusty Acoustic. (No effect) You only see the guitars you own. Choice 11 * Clap my hands to the beat! (No effect) * Call out to them! (No effect) +50 Fans! if you chose to sing your original song. +10 Fans! if you chose to learn vocal techniques from Raleigh. +20 Fans! if you sing the same song as Jaylen. Choice 12 * Touch their hands! (No effect) * Strut my stuff! (No effect) * Wow them with filler vocals! (No effect) Choice 13 * Close on an emotional soft note. (No effect) * Belt out a powerful high note. (No effect) +15 Fans! Choice 14 * Thank him/her for the feedback. (+10 Fans!) * Dunk on him/her! (+20 Fans!) +10 Fans! if you won the audience vote (by choosing diamond option in Chapter 3, Choice 11). +10 Fans! if you are wearing the premium outfit. +10 Fans! if Raleigh votes for you. Choice 15 (If Raleigh voted for you) * Good. S/He owes me. (No effect) * Was s/he rooting for me all along? (No effect) +350 Fans! if you won One in a Million without singing original song with 3 or more votes. +600 Fans! if you won One in a Million singing original song with 3 or more votes. Choice 16 * All the haters! (No effect) * Avery for mentoring me! (No effect) * All my friends and followers for believing in me! (No effect) Chapter Five: Pack Your Bags Choices Choice 1 * Can I even afford this? (No effect) * Don't I have to go through security first? (No effect) Choice 2 * Wave at tourists! (+3 Fans!, then +10 if the people recognize you) * Belt out a song! (+3 Fans!, then +10 if the people recognize you) * Ask Avery to stand with me! (+5 Fans!, then +8 if the people recognize you) Choice 3 * So nice to meet a fan! (No effect) * Not a great time! (No effect) Choice 4 * But you're so little! (No effect) * I'm a huge fan! (No effect) * I am... SO sorry! (No effect) Choice 5 * Create the best possible product for listeners. (No effect) * Enjoy the creative process and improve as an artist. (No effect) Choice 6 * 'Abandon desire.' (No effect) * 'Once the search has begun, something will be found.' (No effect) * 'Listen to the quiet voice.' (No effect) Choice 7 * Listen to the melody! (No effect) Choice 8 * Play! (No effect) Choice 9 * Sing! (No effect) Choice 10 * We'll stand up hand-in-hand! (No effect) * My freedom, I demand! (No effect) * I'll sing across the land! (No effect) Choice 11 * Not used to this pace. (No effect) * Not used to being cooped up inside. (No effect) Choice 12 * You look so good! (No effect) * Oh no! Not you... (No effect) Choice 13 * The Big Apple (��25) * No thanks (No effect) +5 Fans, +5 Fans! +52 Fans! if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 14 * Shane guess where I am? (No effect) * Come meet me!!! (No effect) +5 Fans!, then +20 Fans! if you won One in a Million. Choice 15 * '7 Rings' and 'Ring of Fire'! (No Effect) * 'Dog Days Are Over' and 'Hound Dog'! (No Effect) * 'Party in the USA' and 'Born in the USA'! (No Effect) +10 Fans!, +49 Fans!, then +30 Fans! Choice 16 * A small fish in a big sea. (No effect) * I'm gonna conquer everything. (No effect) Choice 17 * Get lessons from Avery! (��20) * Get lessons from Raleigh! (��20) * Dance with Zadie and Micah. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Avery) * In gym class. (No effect) * In my room. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Avery) * Reach my arms up to the sky! (No effect) * Place my hands over Avery's. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Avery) * Learn to dance? (No effect) *Get so confident onstage? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Avery) * Move in even closer. (No effect) * Ease back. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Raleigh) * In gym class. (No effect) * In my room. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Raleigh) * Flip my hair. (No effect) * Dance even faster. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Raleigh) * Learn to dance? (No effect) * Develop your stage presence? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Raleigh) * Move in even closer. (No effect) * Ease back. (No effect) Choice 18 * Write! (No effect) +312 Fans! Chapter Six: Knockout Choices Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your stage name? Default is "Cadence." Choice 2 * Not if I have anything to say about it. (No effect) * But Jaylen isn't my rival. (No effect) +1000 Fans! Choice 3 * Sure, why not? (No effect) * No way in hell! (No effect) * But I might have real feelings for him/her. (No effect) Choice 4 * Yes! But we'll have to wait and see... (No effect) * I'd rather focus on music right now. (No effect) * I've never actually been in a relationship before! (No effect) Choice 5 * A wave. (+5 Fans!) * A hug. (+10 Fans!) * A kiss on the cheek. (+30 Fans!) Choice 6 * Dig in! (No effect) Choice 7 * Clink our glasses. (+5 Fans!) * Hold hands across the table. (+20 Fans!) * Feed each other. (+20 Fans!) Choice 8 (Clink glasses) * Cheers! (No effect) +3 Fans! Choice 9 * Hell, yeah! Let's do it! (�� 15) * Not a chance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Kiss her/him. (No effect) * Wait for her/him to kiss me. (No effect) +100, +200 Fans! Diamond Choice 2 * I envy you. (No effect) * I feel bad for you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Total vultures. (No effect) * Just giving people what they want. (No effect) * Just something that comes with the territory. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Straddle Raleigh in the grass. (No effect) * Stand up and pull Raleigh close for slow, sexy dancing. (No effect) +300 Fans!, +15 Fans! Choice 10 * Yaaasss, queen! (No effect) * Ice cold. Like, too much so. (No effect) +100 Fans! if you didn't pick the diamond choice. +1250 Fans! if you didn't pick the diamond scene but picked the non-diamond options that give you the most +Fans! ? +2000 Fans! if you picked the diamond choice. Choice 11 * Music Television (�� 25) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 12 * I know I'm in good hands with a pro like you on deck. (No effect) * I hope we get to spend a lot of time together... (No effect) Choice 13 * A tropical beach. (No effect) * A medieval castle. (No effect) * Outer space. (No effect) Choice 14 * Avery (No effect) * Raleigh (No effect) * Shane (No effect) Choice 15 * Bring your prop! (No effect) Choice 16 * Raleigh's Guitar * 1973 Larkin L28 * Your Trusty Acoustic The options are the guitars you own. Choice 17 * We should kiss onscreen. (No effect) * We should try something else instead. (No effect) +3 Fans! Choice 18 * Disguise yourself and go to Shane's dorm party! (�� 25) * Head home for the night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Play a drinking game. (No effect) * Meet some of your new friends. (No effect) * Talk about what's going on with you. (No effect) +5 Fans! Diamond Choice 6 * Slow dance with Shane. (No effect) * Break out into our choreo from when we were kids! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * We got married in front of our teddy bears? (No effect) * We had to raise an egg as our child? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Get closer. (No effect) * Keep watching the view together. (No effect) +5000 Fans! +300 Fans! if you wore the premium outfit. +200 Fans! if you chose Shane & +200 if you kiss him in the music video. +400 Fans! if you chose Raleigh or Avery & +200 if you kissed him/her in the music video. +100 Fans! if you didn't choose to kiss them. Chapter Seven: Can't Stop Choices Choice 1 *Explaining the process behind the music. (No effect) *Disappointing the readers. (No effect) *Being judged by haters and strangers. (No effect) Choice 2 *But I like the real Avery! (No effect) *I have faith that you'll find your voice. (No effect) Choice 3 *Help Avery find his/her songwriting voice! (�� 17) *Play one more song, then head home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Electricity. (No effect) *Time warps. (No effect) *Uncertainty. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Flip through the pages. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Give him/her a hug. (No effect) *Give him/her a kiss on the cheek.(No effect) Choice 4 *My passion for making music. (No effect) *How I want to connect with people. (No effect) *My origin story. (No effect) Choice 5 *I'd always been a musical child. (No effect) *I had a lot of teen angst. (No effect) Choice 6 *Audrey Hepburn. (No effect) *Lady Gaga. (No effect) *Me! (No effect) Choice 7 *I was inspired by horses. (No effect) *I was inspired by hounds. (No effect) *This has nothing to do with my music! (No effect) Choice 8 *Congrats on your success! (No effect) *I'm writing my songs myself, unlike you. (No effect) " " if you ??? " " if you ??? " " if ??? Choice 9 *To make music that stands to the test of time. (+200 Fans!) *To uplift struggling young people. (+200 Fans!) *To see my name up in lights. (-1 Fans!) Choice 10 *Music. (-1 Fans!) *Personality. (+200 Fans!) *Hair. (-2 Fans!) Choice 11 *He's/She's a great role model and friend! (+200 Fans!) *Tim, you know I'm not at liberty to say... (+200 Fans!) *He's/She's none of your goddamn business. (-2 Fans!) Choice 12 *An artist and a woman I respect. (No effect) *Definitely a rival. (+200 Fans!) Choice 13 *International development and humanitarian NGOs! (No effect) *Wildlife and environmental conservation! (No effect) *Me! (No effect) Choice 14 *Green Piece (�� 25) (+1000 Fans!, +2105 Fans!, +4000 Fans!) *No thanks (No effect) Choice 15 *Thank you! (No effect) Choice 16 *Try to make the best of it. (+1000 Fans!) *Manipulate them into doing better. (+500 Fans!) *Call them out on their BS! (No effect) Choice 17 *Sneak away with Raleigh! (�� 18) *Stay by yourself and try to mingle. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Step on it! (No effect) *Is this safe? Diamond Choice 5 *Smash the window? (No effect) *Jimmy the locks? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Close the distance and kiss Raleigh. (Path A?) *Ask to do one of the activities he used to do. Diamond Choice 7 (Path A?) *We don't have to stop you know... (No effect) *Will you teach me how to ride it someday? (No effect) +2000 Fans! if you impressed during the fundraiser You only get +1000 Fans if you choose the option of manipulate +20000 or +10000 Fans! if you made the cover of the magazine +8000 or +4000 Fans! if Tim Schenectady liked your interview, +300 if he didn't like your interview Choice 18 *A bread roll (No effect) *A glass of wine (No effect) Chapter Eight: Down To The Wire Choices Choice 1 * I want the production on each track to be stellar. (No effect) * The listeners deserve the very best. (No effect) * I want to go at my own pace! (No effect) Choice 2 * There's got to be something else I can do. (No effect) * Music is my dream! (No effect) Choice 3 * Cheese! (No effect) Choice 4 * Post it on Pictagram to share with the fans! (+500 Fans!, skip Choice 4A) * Send the photo to Shane to remind us of our dreams! * Set it as my wallpaper. Never forget why I hustle! (Choice 4A) Choice 4A * Select the photo! (No effect) Choice 5 * Don't worry, it's all just for show. (No effect) * You're kinda cute when you're jealous. (No effect) Choice 6 * A pep talk? (No effect) * A kiss for good luck? (No effect) Choice 7 * Keep my voice steady? * Connect with fans? (No effect) * Stay calm onstage? (No effect) Choice 8 * Wear Zadie's creation for the MSG show! (��25) * Skip Zadie's custom outfit. (No effect) Choice 9 * Your Trusty Acoustic. (No effect) * * +3500 Fans!, +3500 Fans! if you bought the premium outfit. Choice 10 * Use pyrotechnics. (+600 Fans!) * Summon a lone spotlight to showcase my vocals. (+600 Fans!) +400! Fans! Choice 11 * All the hopeless romantics out there! (You will sing Liar) * The bosses taking over the world! (You will sing Knockout) +600 Fans! if you learned to dance with Raleigh or Avery. Choice 12 * Crowd surfing! (+600 Fans!) * Sitting at the front of the stage and going acoustic. (+600 Fans!) +400 Fans! +10000 Fans! Choice 13 * Improvise an accompaniment. (No effect) * Put my arm around Avery. (No effect) Choice 14 * Take a bow with Avery. (+5000 Fans!) * Give Avery a hug. (+5000 Fans!) +6000 Fans! Choice 15 * Avery. (No effect) * Raleigh. (No effect) * Shane. (No effect) Choice 16 (Avery) * Go to the hot tub with Avery! (��20) * Go home after a long day. (No effect) Choice 16 (Raleigh) * Go to the pool party with Raleigh! (��20) * Go home after a long day. (No effect) Choice 16 (Shane) * Go fountain-hopping with Shane! (��20) * Go home after a long day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Avery) * Champagne (No effect) * Sparkling Spa Water (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Avery) * Watch them glow! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Avery) * Being surrounded by close friends, chatting it up. (No effect) * At home with a good book or TV show, and a glass of wine. (No effect) * Going out on the town! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Avery) * Want to trade massages? (No effect) * Does this hot tub do any tricks? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Avery) * Kiss Avery. (No effect) * Take a break from the hot water. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Raleigh) *Flaming Cocktail *Sparkling Spa Water *Sex on the Beach (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Raleigh) This is a timed choice. *Fall in! *Balance! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Drag her down with me! Diamond Choice 3 (Raleigh) *You should try to reconnect with them. *It's natural that things change. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Raleigh) *Kiss Raleigh. (No effect) *Splash him/her. Choice 17 * I don't want to lose my contract. (No effect) * I don't want to compromise my voice on the album. (No effect) Choice 18 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Default is "The Odyssey". '' '''Choice 19' * Ten more seconds! (No effect) Choice 20 * You did it! (No effect) +20000 Fans! Category:Platinum Category:Choices Walkthrough